


Slipped Into Place

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Heat Suppressants, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Risk, Rutting, Shaladin Secret Santa 2017, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Unsafe Sex, trans fic by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: "It's such a pain, I—" Keith stopped, catching a whiff of something sweet in the air. "I… Lance, do you smell that?""What?" Lance asked before sniffing at the air. His eyes widened before he turned back to look at Keith. "Is… is that…?""Omega," Keith confirmed, feeling his instincts flaring and his urges spiking. "There's a fucking Omega on the ship. And they're in heat. Pretty heavily by the smell of it."In which Shiro's suppressants finally run out and Keith's looming rut leads to Keith and Lance tracking down the source of a very appealing scent wafting through the castle.





	Slipped Into Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haganenoheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/gifts).



> Me? Late for a holiday exchange? Sounds... too typical of me lately tbh, oops. Hopefully the length of this makes up for it a little! Happy holidays, haganenoheichou, I was your gifter for the shaladinsecretsanta event! You asked for shklance, omegaverse, CanonAU, and trans!Paladins and then this very long thing happened!

Dealing with a rut was difficult enough on its own between the possessive urges over the most absurd things, the constant desire to just shove a hand down one's pants and start rubbing one out or else to hump the nearest thing with an available hole to fuck, and the urge to see an Omega fat with one's pups. But when your mate was another Alpha, as was the case for Keith and Lance, it made things even _more_ annoyingly difficult, Keith was quickly finding out.

Lance's last rut had come eight weeks or so before but without the presence of an Omega to soothe him, the experience had been… rough. It was Lance's first rut since they were mated and they'd fought rather explosively a few times during those three days. Keith was left with a bruise around his eye socket for days.

Keith didn't like that lashing out at his mate or vice versa was becoming the new normal during the few days that each of their ruts lasted. He didn't _like_ feeling like he was ignoring a large part of his instincts to be with the person he cared about. But he also wasn't about to abandon his mate just because of a few primitive urges every three months. It was just annoying.

"…Sorry," Keith apologized reflexively after snarling at Lance for trying to swipe one of his space grapes.

Lance raised a brow at the sound before setting his hand carefully back into his lap. "…Rut coming again?" he asked.

Groaning, Keith slumped down in his seat, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah… apparently. Fucking sucks…"

Lance huffed out a small laugh. "You're telling me… I'm already not looking forward to a few weeks from now…"

"It's such a pain, I—" Keith stopped, catching a whiff of something sweet in the air. "I… Lance, do you smell that?"

"What?" Lance asked before sniffing at the air. His eyes widened before he turned back to look at Keith. "Is… is that…?"

"Omega," Keith confirmed, feeling his instincts flaring and his urges spiking. "There's a fucking Omega on the ship. And they're in heat. Pretty heavily by the smell of it."

Oh god if he just knew who it was, if he could just hunt them down, pin them down to the nearest solid surface and just pump them full of his—

But he had a mate. Keith looked guiltily to Lance.

Lance, in return, set a hand on Keith's shoulder. "It's okay. I get it. Believe me, whoever that is, they smell _really_ fucking good. And I'm not even in heat like you are. I can't even imagine how much you want a piece of that right now."

Keith groaned, palming at himself under the table. "Who the fuck _is_ that? I thought there weren't any Omegas on the ship?"

Lance bit his lip, getting the look that Keith knew by now to associate with him debating with himself between two ideas that he wasn't sure how to weight against each other.

Finally, Lance nodded. "…We should go find out."

"I— what?" Keith asked, not expecting _that_ to be Lance's solution. "I— Lance, I can't. I'm in _rut._ I… if I got into the same room with whoever that is…"

"You'd wanna fuck them," Lance filled in with a nod. "And it'd help you feel better and help whoever that is feel better. Cause you know you and I are the only Alphas on this ship so they _definitely_ don't have anybody to knot them or—"

" _Okay fine,_ " Keith breathed, squeezing at himself harder with a groan. "You can't just _say_ shit like that… I…" He hesitated. "You're really okay with this? If we find them and… something happens?"

Lance thought for a moment before nodding. "…Yeah. I'm okay with it. I…" Lance paused. "People help other people with heats and ruts all the time. Just because you're with whoever that is for this doesn't have to get in the way of us, right? I mean… Alphas on rut are always too rough to mate with another Alpha during that time anyway. Even… _considering,_ " Lance gestured to his lap. "So… this isn't something I can help you with. And if somebody else can… Well… it might be a good thing for everybody, right?"

"…Nothing's gonna get in the way of us, Lance," Keith assured, reaching to squeeze Lance's hand. "I love you. _You're_ my mate."

"I am. And as your mate it's my job to make sure you're taken care of the best possible way for this rut. So let's go find out who the hell smells so _delicious_ because I'm not even _in_ rut and I want a piece of that," Lance grinned.

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes and standing, adjusting his pants to make his boner _slightly_ less obvious and uncomfortable to walk with. "You're incorrigible."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Lance teased, waggling his brows and stepping into Keith's space.

Keith growled slightly before yanking Lance in suddenly, kissing him harshly. It was an unforgiving kiss, full of teeth and tongue and Lance flailing for somewhere to set his hands as Keith let his hands wander. He grabbed a handful of Lance's ass, squeezing and kneading before pulling back, pupils blown. "We… We should either find that scent or I have to… To go to my room…"

Keith didn't want to take a risk of getting over-eager and hurting Lance. He still hadn't forgotten about the first time he'd gone into rut after he'd gotten together with Lance. He'd almost tried to knot him without prepping him when a fight had turned into hands and teeth and _cocks_ everywhere and impatience had taken over. And sure, Lance being trans meant he'd been born with two holes that could be penetrated rather than just one and that his cunt could be more… _accommodating_ and stretch easier than an Alpha's ass as well as being very _slick_ . It made them having sex _normally_ a lot easier.

But Lance had been born and developed lucky for a trans male Alpha; his Alpha anatomy was on the end of variations  that gave him a smaller, tighter cunt and a bigger dick—one that had been even further enhanced with his hormone treatments—so he still needed _prep_ . Without the proper prep, it still would have been _really_ uncomfortable or could even have hurt him. And Keith in rut was in no mind to prep Lance the way he needed to be prepped to handle being knotted.

Lance grabbed for Keith's hand to snap him out of his thoughts before dragging him out of the kitchen. Keith watched as he sniffed at the air twice before picking a direction. As they walked, Keith knew Lance was right because of how the scent started to get stronger as they approached their sleeping quarters. They passed Pidge's door and kept walking. They passed the door to Lance's empty room and kept walking. They passed Hunk's door and kept walking. They passed the door to Keith's empty room and kept walking. They passed Shiro's door and—

Keith backtracked, stepping backward by a few steps to stop in front of Shiro's door. Keith and Lance shared a disbelieving look.

"…No fucking way."

"But he's a _Beta,_ isn't he?" Lance asked.

"I— he always _told me_ he was!?" Keith answered, looking at the door with trepidation.

From the other side of the door they could hear a whine and a moan. "Wh— who's there?" came Shiro's voice, sounding wrecked. "K-keith? Lance? F-fuck… You should… come in…"

Keith and Lance practically leapt across to the far side of the hall, looking guiltily at the door as if they'd caught Shiro changing instead of going into heat.

"H— he must have had a suppressant implant. Some of those can make an Omega smell like a Beta— Fuck, he smells good…" Keith groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"He smells really really good…" Lance confirmed, looking more flushed in the face. "H-here. C'mon. I… you want him, don't you? You should… you should knock."

"I… you know I like Shiro…" Keith hesitated, uncertain and visibly uncomfortable. "But… But I love you. You're my mate… So if you're not comfortable with this…"

"We're two Alphas, Keith…" Lance started with a small smile. "There's… always going to be stuff that we can't give each other. But… if Shiro can give that to you… I don't see why you should have to pick between us, if he's okay with it…"

"Wait… you mean… have you… both?"

Lance shrugged. "Well… yeah? Why not, right?"

"Well… If I can have you both then… Then why couldn't you too?" Keith asked.

"I… What are you talking about?" Lance asked, brows drawing down.

"I… if I can have you both… It's not unheard of, right? For an Omega to have two Alphas? They just… aren't usually also together. But that just makes it easier, doesn't it? If… if we were both with him, then— _Fuck,_ Lance, he smells so good…" Keith breathed, feeling his thoughts growing more and more cloudy.

"I know, baby… I know…" Lance soothes. Still, he keeps a small space between them that Keith is grateful for. He can't guarantee he won't get possessive again. And now is not the time when he wants to get possessive or exclude Lance in any way. Not with the possibility that might be at stake. "Knock on the door, Keith. We'll… We're in this together if that's what you want, okay? …Besides, somebody needs to make sure you guys drink water."

Keith tunes out halfway through whatever Lance is saying, nodding absently as he steps forward before knocking on the door. "I— Shiro…? It's… It's Keith." He pauses for only a fraction of a moment before adding, "and… and Lance. Is that okay? Can we come in?"

A desperate moan sounds out from the other side of the door followed by an enthusiastic reply, " _Yes…_ Get… get in here. Lock… lock the door behind you… _Keith… Lance…_ " Shiro groaned out.

Keith felt a thrill at hearing Shiro say his name and braced himself for jealousy over hearing Lance's name but… none came. Instead, he only felt a rush of pride and _possessiveness_ over Lance. Yes… Lance was his… And Shiro would be his too. Both his. That sounded… that sounded really good, actually.

Keith opened the door, staggering back half a step at the sudden increase in the strength of the scent wafting out of Shiro's room. "Oh _god…_ "

Tentatively, Lance placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and Keith could feel how Lance was using Keith to steady himself, not to hold him back or keep him from the tempting scent in front of him. Keith reached up to squeeze Lance's hand, stepping into the room. He heard Lance lock the door behind the two of them.

"…Shiro…?" Lance asked tentatively to the bundle of blankets and sheets in the middle of the bed that the moans and panting seemed to be emanating from.

A rustle of the sheets is followed by Shiro tossing them off to reveal himself laying on his side, three fingers buried deep in his very slick ass. "K-keith… Lance…" Shiro whined again, picking up the pace of his movements as he desperately fucked himself open, obviously craving more.

"Fuck… Fuck… I… I'm sorry… I… my suppressant… It… it ran out. I didn't… Fuck so _empty…_ " Shiro all but sobbed.

It was strange, seeing Shiro like this, seeing him so desperate and so needy and so… so out of control of himself.

"You're… an Omega?" Keith asked, taking a tentative step closer. He could feel his cock achingly hard and leaking a steadily growing wet patch of precum against the inside of his pants.

"I—" Shiro hesitated, seeming to come out of the haze of his heat somewhat for a moment. "I… I've had suppressant implants ever since I presented…"

"Oh god…" Lance breathed.

Keith frowned, trying to figure out the meaning behind the tone in Lance's voice. He sounded almost worried by that information? Why would he be worried? Fuck it was getting hard to think with how good Shiro smelled. Keith only wanted to bury his face between Shiro's cheeks, taste him, lick him deep, and then stuff him full of his knot.

But Lance answered the question of 'why' he was worried with his next words. "That means… you haven't had a heat in… in years, have you?"

 _Oh._ Oh that explained why his scent was so strong that they could smell it from halfway across the ship. Oh… if it had been that long then this heat would be… a very _very_ strong one…

Shiro shook his head quickly against the sheets. "I… No… No and it _hurts…_ Need… need to be… need to be _filled…_ **_Please…_** " Shiro's voice cracked on the plea. "I need… I need… Please… fuck… fuck me… _knot_ me…"

" **Shiro,** " Keith spoke up firmly and Shiro stopped moving and writhing on the sheets almost immediately. Beside him, Keith could just barely notice Lance shudder at the tone and a pleased rush ran through him at being Alpha even to another _Alpha._

" _Keith…_ " Shiro whined after a moment of silence, starting to squirm again.

"I… you're… are you sure you can agree to this right now?" Keith asked, tentative.

Anyone else and he wouldn't care. But this was _Shiro_ and Shiro who had _hid_ his being an Omega. And he didn't want to make things _weird_ with his best friend. It was already strange enough that he didn't know his best friend was an _Omega_ all this time. He supposed Shiro was lucky that he was one of the more well endowed Omegas, his dick was a believable size for a Beta.

"I know… I know I'm in heat. But I'm… I'm not that deep in it. It's only been a few hours…" Shiro assured, blinking his eyes open to focus on Keith. "You guys… I'm more worried about you two… Is… this okay with you two?"

Lance huffed from beside Keith, settling his hand back on Keith's shoulder. "We already talked that one out before we even knew it was you, buddy… You sure that uh… both of us are what you want?"

" _Yes…_ Yes, I'm so sure. I'm so… _Fuck,_ Lance… I need… I need this…" Shiro pleaded, starting to work himself on his own hand again.

Keith crossed the room first, moving to settle at Shiro's side, kneeling on the floor and petting a hand through his hair, brushing back sweat-dampened locks from his forehead. "Hey… We'll get there… We just wanna make sure you're okay… And that you know what you're doing… Believe me, I want _nothing_ more than to fuck you into the bed so hard the mattress breaks right now."

Shiro practically keened at the idea, four fingers feverishly thrusting into himself as he arched his spine, obviously trying to tempt Keith.

Keith couldn't say it wasn't working. God he was so hard and Shiro smelled so good and _looked_ so good, so slick, so desperate, so _gorgeous_.

"We don't want to push you into anything you're going to regret," Lance agreed before letting out a harsh breath and an almost whimper. "Oh… fuck. That's… That's what that is… I think… I think I'm getting an early rut…"

Keith paused, turning to look at Lance with concern. "I… your rut isn't due for another two weeks…"

"Too much Omega," Lance huffed out with a bittersweet laugh. "I think he's sending me on early…"

"I… that means… both of us… together…?" Keith asked, worry obvious in his voice. They'd never shared a rut at the same time before.

Keith could smell Lance's scent shifting, getting stronger and sharper. Something deep in Keith's instincts wanted to growl, to be possessive over _his_ claim to Shiro. But something larger wanted them to _both_ absolutely wreck the Omega. He wanted them both to breed him and fill him fat with pups, none of them knowing who the father was. And then he wanted to wreck Lance as well, just to show that _he_ was the top Alpha, that Lance _belonged_ to him. It was the second part that worried him. Having sex with Lance when he was in rut was just… too risky.

Lance's hand on his shoulder jolted Keith out of his worries slightly. Keith could see in his mate's eyes that he must have smelled the worry in his scent and felt it through their bond. He squeezed at Keith's shoulder.

"Relax… it'll be okay. You're not going to hurt me. We have to take care of Shiro, remember?" Lance asked with a lopsided smile.

Take care of the Omega… Lance was right. Keith nodded.

Almost on cue, Shiro whined, pushing himself over the edge into orgasm with a pathetic warble of a cry. He barely paused before he was back at it, finding no relief in the orgasm without a knot filling him. " _Please…_ "

"Shiro… It's okay…" Keith tried to reassure him, stroking his fingers through the Omega's hair.

"Shit," Lance cursed, prompting Shiro and Keith to look up at him. "…We don't have any condoms. _Definitely_ not any condoms that can handle your knot," he explained, nodding his head at Keith.

"…Oh. Fuck. I—" Keith hesitated. "Fuck, but Lance… we can't just _not…_ Look at him. Can you _smell_ him? He smells so—"

"I know. He smells so fucking good. But… if we don't have any—"

"We can figure that out l— _fuck…_ _later…_ " Shiro groaned, interrupting them. "I'm sure they have a fucking after-heat pill in space. We can't… _nnh_ we can't be the only species out in space that goes into heat… Fuck… I might… I might _actually_ die if you don't _fuck me._ " Shiro all but growled, demanding.

The sound was a strange one to hear from an Omega and had the hair at the back of Keith's neck standing up. He didn't hesitate any more after that, standing and tugging off his pants and ruined boxers before shucking off his shirt as well.

" _Fuck,_ Keith…"

" _Damn…_ "

Keith heard both awed sounds in unison, the first from a rather excited Omega and the second from his own mate. Keith huffed out a sound, moving around the bed to settle between Shiro's thighs, watching him fucking himself for a moment.

"Keith… can I…?" Lance asked, almost seeming to default to a Beta's role in the situation, asking Keith's permission rather than treading on his toes.

Keith purred out a pleased sound, running his fingers over Shiro's stretched hole. He looked so good, so willing, perfect for Keith to bury his dick in. But Lance needed something too now… Keith couldn't let his mate be neglected either. Not when he _needed_ something. "Shiro… Be a good boy and suck Lance off while I knot you. Maybe if you're _really_ good, he'll knot you after I'm done with you."

Shiro keened, hips bucking into the contact at his ass before reaching out for Lance and pawing in the direction of his pants. " _Lance…_ " he pleaded. "You smell so good…"

"Lance, it's okay… He knows, remember?" Keith offered, voice softening for a moment. "It's okay."

"I—" Lance hesitated before looking at Keith for a moment. Letting out a breath, he nodded, standing and slipping off his pants. He hesitated again before tugging his briefs down, stepping out of them quickly.

Shiro glanced up to Lance's face for a moment before looking back down at his groin with a pleased sound, pawing in his direction again. "Wanna taste you…"

"Oh… baby… you're so hard, aren't you…?" Keith purred. "Let Shiro help you with that…"

Lance hurried to comply, settling onto the bed in front of Shiro's face. He yelped slightly as Shiro gripped his thighs and tugged him closer like he weighted nothing. To Shiro, they both probably weighed nothing, Keith mused, running his fingertips around Shiro's rim again and chuckling as he bucked back into the contact, forgetting himself for a moment.

"K- _Keith…_ " Shiro pleaded, pushing his hips out in Keith's direction. " _Please…_ "

This time, Keith didn't deny him, pushing forward to stretch Shiro open on his cock, stretching him deeper than his fingers could hope to reach.

Shiro keened, gripping tight to Lance's thighs and burying his face against one leg with a desperate whimper. "O-oh god… _Keith…_ " Shiro moaned, panting harshly between soft moans.

"Shiro…" Keith said, tone warning.

Shiro froze, waiting for Keith to say more.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Lance? You've got an Alpha's dick right in front of your face and you're neglecting it?" Keith mused. "Maybe you don't _really_ need me to fuck you that bad…"

" _K-keith!_ N-no… Need it… Need it, please…" Shiro babbled, nuzzling at Lance's thigh desperately.

Pulling back slightly, Shiro looked him over before licking up across Lance's leaking cunt and up across the underside of his dick and the leaking slit at the tip before taking him into his mouth.

"O-oh _fuck!_ Shiro! Shiro— _oh my god…_ " Lance keened, hips bucking up into Shiro's mouth.

Shiro groaned, eyes falling shut as he focused on the task of pleasing the Alpha in front of him, drinking down his taste.

Satisfied, Keith started to move, fucking into Shiro in long, steady thrusts. Every thrust was wet and slick, the sound of skin slapping against skin quickly filling the room as Shiro's moans grew more wanton despite being stifled against Lance's cock.

Lance, for his part, had a hand tangled in Shiro's hair, leaning back and propped up on one hand as he fucked up into his mouth desperately, skin shimmering with fresh sweat. Keith was sure he didn't look much better, the heat thrumming through his veins almost unbearable as the only relief he could find was buried deep inside Shiro's ass.

"Fuck, Shiro… Feel… feel so good…" Keith moaned out, gripping tight to Shiro's hips.

Shiro moaned in response, the sound cracking up in pitch as he came from the sensation of the tight squeeze. He panted and whined as he arched his hips to urge Keith deeper, licking sloppily at Lance's dick between open-mouthed moans.

"O-oh fuck… Shiro… Shiro… That's… Just… Just like that. Fuck yes. O-oh my god… Yes…" Lance praised, tipping his head back and arching his spine.

"Feeling good, Shiro? How about you, baby…? Shiro taking good care of you?" Keith asked, tone a low purr.

Lance keened, nodding as he twitched his hips up into Shiro's mouth again. "S-so good… F-feel like I'm… g-gonna pop one…" he warned, tugging on Shiro's hair to urge him not to take him so deep.

Shiro responded to the instruction quickly, wrapping his flesh hand around the base of Lance's dick, kneading and squeezing as he continued licking and sucking at the rest of the length.

"F-fuck… Sh… Shit… g-getting close…" Keith groaned, picking up his pace as he felt his knot starting to catch on Shiro's rim. "G-gonna knot you, Shiro… Fill you up deep…"

Shiro whined, panting against Lance's cock as he picked up his pace, desperately sucking at Lance.

Keith chuckled, the sound rough but caring. "You want it that bad, huh? You want us to fill you up from both ends? Sweet little Omega wants to be stuffed with cum from both ends?"

"P-please… _Alpha…_ " Shiro panted out, catching his breath for a moment before diving back into sucking Lance off.

Keith's knot caught, his thrust backwards caught in place with a sharp uncomfortable tug. He adjusted quickly, grinding deeper into Shiro instead. Shiro keened out an appreciative noise, his writhing on the fullness of the knot squeezing around Keith and pushing him closer to the edge.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ " Keith all but shouted out a moan, burying himself as deep inside of Shiro as he could as he pumped him with burst after burst of cum.

Still riding high on his own orgasm, Keith watched as Lance hit his peak with a strangled shout. Lance's hips twitched up as Shiro kneaded at his knot and swallowed around him repeatedly, drinking down the no doubt impressive amount of cum Lance offered up. Lance always came a lot to begin with and in rut an Alpha could easily cum twice their normal amount.

Keith could feel Shiro clench down on him as he came again, hearing the Omega cry out in pleasure. Shiro pulled back only to be hit across the face with two more bursts of Lance's cum as he tried to recover his breath. Keith grunted as he felt the tug on his knot as Shiro reflexively jolted away from the sensation only to be held in place where he was joined to Keith. Keith tightened his grip on Shiro's hip to keep him from tugging away again, kissing across his back with reassuring noises as he started to come down from his body high.

Shiro shuddered, whimpering out a small sound. "A-alpha…" he whined as Keith readjusted them, turning Shiro onto his side so that Lance and Keith each could curl up on one side of him.

Catching Keith's gaze, Lance smiled slightly, breathless and obviously still turned on but at least able to take a short break to recover. "Hey, Alpha…" Lance said, purring softly.

Keith felt his heart leap up into his throat, almost choking on the feeling. "L-lance…" he breathed, unsure what to say. "I… you are too…"

Lance hummed. "True… But you're _my_ Alpha…" he answered with a quirk of his lips, reaching past Shiro for a moment to brush his fingers against Keith's side before settling his hand back on Shiro's hip.

Reflexively, Keith reached out, tangling their fingers together against Shiro's side. "…I'm honoured…"

"Should _both_ be _my_ Alphas…" Shiro suggested, voice slurring slightly as he was almost drunk with pleasure. "That was… great." He laughed lightly, nuzzling back against Keith before burying his head against Lance's shoulder.

Keith froze, heart lurching into his chest with a swelling feeling of hope. "I… That… you're… You're only saying that because you're in heat…"

"No…" Shiro assured, turning his head to look at Keith as much as he could manage. "I'm really not… What you two have is… It's really something special and…"

"And we'll talk about it after your heat's over and we're out of rut?" Lance suggested. "That way there's no chance of any mixed messages. And… whatever we decide then… We'll go from there."

"Sounds good to me," Keith agreed, feeling relieved at being given an 'out' of having to choose how heavily to weight Shiro's words. "But… for the record… I'd be honoured that you would want us both for your mates…"

"Me too," Lance agreed, leaning to steal a kiss from Keith, purring softly at him.

Lance kissed Shiro then and Keith couldn't help the content purr that escaped him at the sight. This was right, somehow. He didn't think watching his mate kiss another person could ever feel _right_ but, somehow, it did. This whole situation did. And if they could continue this, if each of them could bear a mating mark on _each_ side of their necks… Then it would only feel _more_ right, Keith was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/interdictedink) or [tumblr!](http://interdictedink.tumblr.com/) As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated!


End file.
